the_hope_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Bone Manipulation
Bone Manipulation (骨の操作, Hone no sōsa ) is a quirk used by Yasuda Kyoshi. Description Bone Manipuation is a quirk which gives Yasuda the ability to manipulate his own skeletal structure (his osteoblasts and osteoclasts). By multiplying his calcium, he can manipulate the growth and properties of his bones to his liking. Apparently, this quirk gives him a unique skeletal structure, as when yasuda needed and x -ray of his body for some registrations the headmaster told the other teacher's that it was bizzare to say the least. Yasuda's bones become stronger each time he drinks milk. With the power of his quirk Yasuda can litteraly make bones and have them come out of his skin ready for use and he can also have bones pierce out of the skin which gives him a hedgehog like protection. Some drawbacks of this quirk are that at the start of the series Yasuda can produce a maximum of 150 bones per day. If he decides to continues to 160 bones he wont suffer much problems except from a little pain in certain areas . But if he go past his limit and reaches 300 bones he has a high chance of either destroying his skeletal structure and if he is lucky he will either start to show the syptoms of Hypophosphatasia or a lot of his bones are going to brake and we will need a lot of time to recover. Usage Bone Manipulation first manifasted on Yasuda when he was 3, usually the bones of a baby are not that tough , but in order to save his mother from a car he got in front of it causing him to get hit by it. Even in that early stage his quirk saved both him and his mother. When engaged in combat , Yasuda usually never is alone as he prefers thinking for a good tactic, but if he is alone he makes bones appear around his body giving him the hedgehog protection and then he usually tries to make his opponent show his power. By doing that Yasuda then selects the best move in order to defeat this particular enemy. In desperate situations , Yasuda will reach his limit and use the remaining bones and casts his ultimate move The Seedling Ferm. Named Moves '''Bone Sword : '''Yasuda performs thia move by modifying one of his upper arm bones to create a short, bone-hilted bone sword. He then stabs chaotically and continuously which causes the opponents eyes to lag behind. The speed resembles afterimages, the hand with the sword is again and again visibly projected. And yet the movement is irregular which makes it difficult to predict. With each thrust the sword's track is very capable of changing. The attack comes from unexpected angles, causing a person's delicate defence reaction to come off guard. Though one can have great reflexes and moving ability, it is next to impossible to keep dodging the fierce attack until it stops. Thus if one showed an opening, a finishing blow will be dealt by one stab in an instant.Category:Quirks Category:Transformation Quirk Category:Class S.D Quirk